redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Spot the Phantom
Gender: Female Species: Unusual dog-like creature Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Is of the Kit Fox breed, a creature unseen in Mossflower or nearby areas ever before. Limbs and neck are long; ears are very large. Fur adheres to typical Swift Fox colors, save she has a white "star" mark on her muzzle. Used to wear the usual sack tied with rope that is the garb of slaves; now wears a long beige-grey toga which reaches her footpaws, belted with a white cord which also reaches her footpaws. Also wears eight dangly silver hoop bracelets - five on one wrist and three on the other. Weilds a tall wooden staff nearly half her height again - this has a smallish, glittering chunk of black mica stuck in the top. Personality: The shyest phantom; some even doubt her existence. Extremely quiet and secretive; doesn't speak to anybeast, even others of her species, unless she has to. Backstory SPOILERS FROM The Phantoms IN HERE!!!!! Spot grew up in an unknown desert island far across the seas, where her species was prevalant. Like most members of her species, she seperated from her family at walking age; she and five others formed a small cub pack that lived together, hunting fish and insects and otherwise amusing themselves. Spot was taken from her home by corsairs when she was still only a pre-adolescent cub, as were the other five members of her pack. Their striking golden fur caused the female captain of the ship to deem them "too purdy" to work to death as oarslaves; she had the cubs manacled, and assigned them as "valets" to herself and her crewmembers. As none of the six cubs spoke an understandable language, and their names were practically unpronouncable, the pirates were forced to give them new names and teach them basic words and phrases in order to communicate with them. Spot's name came from the star mark she bears on her nose. Her first master,Norvig, treat her with contempt but never physically abused her; however, after Norvig's death, she was given to Blunge, who was much crueller. He treated her extremely badly and beat her frequently, which seems to have badly mentally scarred her. One day, the ship ran aground near the High North Coast and was wrecked beyond repair; the corsairs, out of necessity, decided to become a land-roving horde instead. Dragging Dusty and her friends along with them, they wandered high into the Northern Mountains, where they became lost and were spotted by some of the resident falcons. One of these reported his find to the mountain hares in the nearby Bowlaynee Castle; the hares went to investigate for themselves, fought the vermin, and freed the captive foxes, taking them back to Bowlaynee Castle to treat their wounds. Unused to being in such large company, or living inside a building, Spot and her friends left Bowlaynee Castle and made their home in a massive gorge nearby. They still reside there, and plan to live out the rest of their days there happily as sort of Gypsies, resuming their old way of life. As all six are extremely fast and stealthy, they have earned the nicknames "The Phantoms". Spot is so secretive she won't even come out to investigate curious happenstances unless her fellow foxes drag her; she spends most of her time alone. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Goodbeasts Category:Northlanders Category:Slaves Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Highlanders